My princess
by Korunakuroko
Summary: Kuroko is a princess and Akashi is the servant? Kuroko must get married soon, but Akashi doesn't like the idea. Not knowing that he loves Kuroko, he must figure out his feelings before he can stop her. Will he find out in time? Femkuroaka
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for not posting the next chapter for my last story and for taking so long. I write my stories in a notebook and type them out. I also have been busy camping. Please leave comments.**

* * *

"Akashi-kun?" Tetsuki gestured for the servant to come closer.

"Yes Kuroko?" Akashi bent down on one knee.

"Would you please bring me the document of nearby countries from my desk?" Kuroko asked with little change in expression.

"I understand" Akashi slowly made his way to the princess's bedroom while wondering why _he_ must listen to _other_ people's orders when he remembered why this all started.

2 years ago...

Akashi was running away from something when he saw a girl with teal hair surrounded by many men. "_Who is that?_" Akashi wonders as he sees the strange girl with a complete board expression with what may be bodyguards. He is curious as he hears people talking about her being a princess and whatnot; however, what intrigued him most was the weird feeling the girl gave him.

He couldn't understand why he suddenly felt feverish with odd heart beats. "_Am I sick?_" he questioned while turning way to only realize that when doing such, the symptoms stopped. "_Is it her?_" he turned back to soon have the symptoms return.

"Ah, I see" Akashi was stunned anyone could make he feel this way. It was so interesting, that he decided to follow the girl with blue hair completely losing trace of those who were following him.

After training for two years, he finally became the princess's main servant.

"Ah, I finally seem to have found the list" Akashi states as he suddenly notices the list contains prince's names and countries. Once reading the title of the documents, he knew they were for marriage options. Akashi seethed with anger for unknown reasons as he began to slowly make his journey back.

Once returning, Akashi hands in the document and starts to walk back. Before he leaves Kuroko says,"It seems I must get married soon, whom do you think would be a good pick out of the list here" she points to the list while trying to hand it back.

Without even daring to look at it he says,"I wish not to choose your marriage partner, for I am but only a servant."

"Hmm...I see" Kuroko's expression changes slightly with frustration. "Well then I need you to announce that I shall have a ball tonight to find a suitor to marry."

"I...understand" Akashi walked out, not knowing that Kuroko Tetsuki has a plan up her sleeve.

* * *

Akashi was serving drinks to guests until he noticed stares of males that flooded in to see the Princess. Haven noticed all the stares given to _his_ princess, he became displeased. "Why are they looking at _my _Kuroko_?" _he thought in seething anger. Trying to be polite might be harder than he thought.

Kuroko Pov

"Hmm.. it seems to be that many women have taken an interest in Seijuro" Kuroko had a small frown play on her lips before noticing Akashi's fury at the men looking at her. Smiling, she walked over to the nearest prince and asked for a dance. It could not escape her view that Akashi seem to be glaring every once in a while at the prince she was dancing with.

After about the third dance, the Prince smirked while looking Akashi's way before bending on one knee and asking to marry her. In the corner of her eye, she saw Akashi stunned as well as angered making his way to the main hall.

Once Akashi left, Kuroko announced,"I am sorry, but I cannot, for I will only marry someone who knows me first rather than insisting to marry after third dance" With that, she left the crowd of mockery to the prince so she could find Akashi.

* * *

Kuroko followed down the hall until she reached Akashi's corridor. She knocked a couple times before saying,"Akashi-kun?Are you there?"

The room shuffled a bit before Akashi opened the door with the frown."Yes?" Akashi said quietly.

"May I come in?" Kuroko asked in a somewhat sad tone.

"A princess may not enter a prince's room if not married" Akashi mumbled.

"Prince?" Kuroko tilted her head slightly and confusion.

"O-h...ssure you can come in" Akashi said stuttering his words.

"...thank you" she made her way over to the desk to sit down.

After she sat down, Akashi asked,"Why have you come here? Shouldn't you be with your _fiancé_?" he spat out the words cruely.

"No"

"Why not?" Akashi pressed on.

"I didn't agree to marry him" Kuroko put bluntly.

"You didn't?!" he asked with surprise and excitement and his tone.

"I had my reasons not to" Kuroko said with a slight blush.

"Can you tell me them?" he asked with curiosity.

Kuroko smiled slightly before replying,"That, is something you should figure out on your own."

She made her way to the door when Akashi asked,"Why did you come all the way out here to tell me this?"

For the first time in his life, he saw her grin before saying,"I don't know. Why _did_ I come here?" She was about to leave when she suddenly turned around and said,"I almost forgot to tell you, there is a certain kingdom whose heir disappeared. I asked if the younger brother could come to my party in his stead. It seems they agreed. Do you know which kingdom that is?"

Akashi slightly lost composure before he replied,"I have no clue"

"Rakuzan seems to have a cute new heir. He looks a lot like you, did you know that?" Kuroko said smiling all the wider.

Akashi glared before saying,"That has nothing to do with me"

"You're right it doesn't, I just thought you'd want to know because my father said that he would wish me to marry the heir of Rakuzan specifically" she said sadly.

At the mere thought of his brother taking away _his_ princess brought him to want to take hold of his kingdom again. As the door clicked shut, he realized he loved Kuroko and needed stop her from marring his brother. The problem is, how could he possibly do that if he is no longer the heir to the throne?

* * *

Akashi bursts out of the room in a hurry to stop his brother from marring Kuroko. He runs down the hall desperately searching in the crowd of people for anyone with red hair. Suddenly he realizes his attire isn't suitable for such high rank, so he runs back to his room laughing at himself for being stupid enough to not even realize that he won't even be acknowledged as a mere peasant. Once finding his outfit for special ceremonies at Rakuzan, he fled once again to find his brother.

He walked back into the Ballroom and noticed the stares of almost everyone. He heard silent whispers of people questioning as to wether or not he was the missing Prince, but simply ignored it. Haven caught the view of almost everyone, finding his brother wasn't hard.

"Ah, Seijuro, nice to see you again. It seems that you have been well?" Akashi's younger brother grins evilly.

"Yes, and it seems your companions have stopped bothering be as of late considering they lost track of me" Akashi says disgustingly sweet.

"Have they now? I guess it doesn't matter since I'm the rightful heir now anyway" the younger Akashi says pleasantly.

"Ah, that is true; however, that may not be for long" Akashi smirked.

"Why is that?" They younger Akashi glared menicingly.

Akashi grinned,"You'll see" he grabbed Kuroko, whom was currently watching them bicker, and ran for the nearest exit.

"Where are we going?" Kuroko asked trustingly.

"I'm going to need your help" Akashi says as they make there way through the rain to a car.

"Help with what?" Kuroko ponders at the thought of Akashi asking _her_ for help.

"Help me take back the throne of my kingdom" Akashi pleaded.

Testuki was startled that Akashi even _could_ plead, but after a moment she smiled and agreed.

* * *

**I don't know what the brother's name should be. Suggestions please. Please comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long, I've been busy and gone a lot. Please comment!**

* * *

After what felt like was forever, they finally made it to the Akashi royal estate. "I would like to see some identification" Aomine says grouchy to Akashi.

"Of course" Akashi smiles as he hands an ID to his old bodyguard.

Aomine looks at the ID for a few seconds before looking back at Akashi and inspecting the ID again. After looking at the identification for nearly ten minutes Aomine said," You seem well, you better have a good reason to come back though because your dad was pissed when you left. Oh eh, did you bring a girl with you? You better not be doing anything pervy while I'm not with y- OWWW!"

"I am not like you Aomine, now if you'll excuse us , we have important buisness to take care of."

"In a hurry to get business done like usual, I'll open the gate for you then" Aomine signals the gatekeeper and they make their way to the castle.

* * *

Finally Akashi and Kuroko start running through the corridors and around the halls until they reach the Kings room. It took them a total of fifteen minutes to get through the entire castle, but once they did Akashi knocked on the door twice waiting for a reply. He continued waiting for another minute before he knocked again. Once there was no reply, he opened the door to find his father passed out at his desk. "Father?"

"I think something happened to him" Kuroko replies quietly. She starts to shake a little from fright as she looks at the man pain stricken and immobilized. She tries to run for help but realizes she can barely move. Her legs feel wobbly as she tries to move farther away. Akashi noticing her fright, pulls her into his arms as he begins to sprint to find help. "P-pput me down I-mm fiine" Kuroko says struggling to get down.

"No" Because Akashi makes no effort to help her down, she starts to try to get down herself. "Tetsuki I said no, I have absolute authority so you must do as I say"

"-u had" Tetsuki whispers.

"What?" Akashi looks back at her for a quick second curiously.

"You had authority, but now you still have to regain your stature don't you?" Tetsuki said bluntly.

Akashi stares at her stunned for a moment before smiling gently and laughing as he says,"Your right, I got carried away there. I'll put you down now princess" As he puts her down he grins at the thought that anyone would talk back to him without even caring that they did it.

* * *

"Shintarou come here you need come help me, the King is in an unconscious state" Akashi grabs a green haired boy as he tells someone to call an ambulance.

"Why are you here Prince Akashi?" Midorima asks with concern.

"I need to get back what has been stolen from me" Akashi glares at the scene before him ask he continues to run.

"I see, well do you know the reason behind the king's current state?"

"I have no idea, but I suspect Hibari" Akashi continues to scowl while running.

"Your brother!?" Midorima couldn't believe Hibari would kill his own father for personal gain. He knew he was cruel, but not this vicious.

"Yes, after all he _is_ the reason I was forced out of the castle" Akashi half laughed at that with an angered expression. Akashi calms down before he solemnly says, "I still don't know why he'd target father though"

"It must be for some reason, he wouldn't just randomly do something like this" Midorima says as he opens the door to the king's room. His face pales before he rushes over to inspect the king. "He has a pulse, but I believe he may have been poisoned. The poison used doesn't take effect until an hour after being consumed so it could have been anyone here within the last hour."

"How do you know it's poison?" Kuroko asks.

Midorima was shocked to see the girl but his questions could wait so he said,"I am a doctor and professional when it comes to reason of lacking responses. The reason I know that it takes an hour for the poison to be effective is because the way his mouth waters, color and temperature of skin, as well as pulse. The reason it's poison is because he has what looks like a few grams of sugar on the roof of his mouth." Midorima explains everything as he injects something into the king's arm. "In order to slow the process of the poison I injected something to slow the blood flow a little."

Kuroko nods her head as they then hear the paramedics rushing towards them. The paramedics and Midorima then go off together as Kuroko and Akashi run back to the car. After telling the driver the address, Akashi sat quietly looking frustrated and confused. They were five minutes away from the hospital when Akashi horrifically bolted straight up says,"Oh no, it can't be..."

"What can't be?" Kuroko tilted her head slightly as she stared at Akashi.

"The reason he did it...it was because he knew if I saw him I'd want the kingdom back, so...he poisoned father forcing everyone to accept him as the new heir"

Almost as though he knew, Hibari smirked as he walked over to his car saying, "I guess it's time I joined as well to this..._interesting_ event" As he gets in the car he smiles as he receives a text from a maid explaining what happened as well as where his father's hospital was. After telling the driver the hospital address, he leaned back and smiled.

* * *

**Well the brother's name ended up to be Hibari. I couldn't think of a good name so I went with that. Please comment so I can improve or make new ideas.**


End file.
